I love you no matter what
by ClarissaIsStupid
Summary: "He points to his mouth then makes a cross in front of it. I look at him blankly while my mind tries to process it. Then, it snap. He's a mute." Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters but not the plot? (I am rewriting this piece of 'shitty' work. Don't bother reading. Thank you. [15/11/2013])
1. Silent One

**Hey. This is a brand new story. Ideas are from many area, hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters but not the plot?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I lay back on the chair I am resting on, watching my café. If those who do not know who am I, my name is Magnus Bane. I am the flamboyant and glittering owner of the famous Coffee Café. Today is a slow day for us, compare to the weekends. In this café, there are five main workers. First, the counter blonds, by the name of Jace and Camille. They prepare many wonderful combination of drinks ranging from all sorts as long as there is coffee in it. Then there is Izzy and me, we serve customers and also take their orders. Fun fact, Izzy and Jace are siblings, but I only know there is another name Max. Last, Sebastian and Raphael. They work mostly in the kitchen and sometimes at the counter or serving people. There are two more helpers, Clary and Simon. They help out during holidays and special seasons.

Looking out of the window, the sun is setting down the horizon, soon things are going to get busy. As soon as I thought that, a group of teenagers enter the café. I stood up and greet them, taking out my notepad and a pen as I go. As I was serving two drinks to a couple, I saw Izzy sneak a cup to a tall boy sitting at the corner. He look up and smile at her, his eyes as blue as the sky. I put down the drinks and walk over to Jace since he was free at the moment.

"Do you know that boy? I saw Izzy sneaking a drink."

"The drink, count it on both our tab. As for that boy, he's our brother."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No -" before he could say much, I cut him off with a thank you and walk over to blue eyes while Jace speak up but I tune him out.

Blue eyes was currently looking at his phone playing something. "Hey." I said as I sit down opposite him. He only look up and smile.

"Can you say something?" I ask when he was silent. He shook his head. I raise an eyebrow at that.

He points to his mouth then makes a cross in front of it. I look at him blankly while my mind tries to process it. Then, it snap. He's a mute. I pull out my notepad and write to him my message.

_Can I know your name?_

**Alexander. Call me Alec.**

_That's a nice name. Mine's Magnus._

**Nice to meet you Magnus.**

_This is a personal question, but are you born mute? And, are you um… gay?_

**Nope, but I don't wish to talk about it. Yes, I am. Came out of the closet last year.**

_Not to worry._

"Magnus, could you help to serve instead of hitting on my brother?" Izzy ask, standing behind me with one arm on her hip, the other carrying a tray of drinks.

I nod and quickly scribble down my number and pass it to Alec. He blush slightly and smile. I went back to serving, watching him now and then. Soon, it is time to leave. I wave them goodbye once we all clean up the café together with some help from Alec. Turns out he is their ride as Jace vehicle broke down. Thank God that the blondie's car broke down, for me to meet such a wonderful angel. I lock up the café and drive home in my sleek black sports car. That day, I was having dreams about a black hair boy with beautiful sky blue eyes, after all, black and blue are my favourite combination.

* * *

**That's all for now. Reviews and Flames are appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Silent Two

**Back with a new chapter. Thank you for your reviews guys.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I wake up early, at around eight o'clock. The café only opens up at ten, we do serve breakfast, lunch and dinner with the addition of tea and snack on some days. I went to wash up and also to take a shower, when I am done, I put on a black skinny jeans with glitter at the ends, a fashionable boot and a sparkly bright blue tank top with my jacket. I grab my phone, keys, wallet, and the basic stuffs before leaving the house.

When I reach the café, I quickly set up the tables and other necessary items then goes to check my phone. No messages or any phone calls. I have only met him yesterday for God sake, and I am missing him already? The familiar bell ring sounded the café, I look towards the door to find blue eyes siblings.

"Magnus, good morning." Izzy greets while Jace goes behind the counter to set things up there.

"Good morning."

"You continue to take to my brother when he told you he… can't talk."

"Yeah, he's fun to chat with."

"We know about your past Magnus. If all you want is to have sex with him, forget it." Jace growls.

"Jace." Izzy warns. "He is still our boss."

"Boss or not."

"Listen, I am not going to jump on him or something. I really have a connection towards him and I want to take it slow. I promise to wait unless he tells me otherwise." I admit. It is true, I do have a connection that I want to grow with him.

"If you ever dare break his heart, Magnus." Izzy and Jace warn and growl at the same time, not going to finish their threat, which I do not want to know. I quickly nod my head and they return to what they were doing before. Scary.

I hesitated before asking them if Alec is going to drop by today but they mention if they want him to or his work. At that moment, Sebastian and Raphael walk in with Camille behind them. Today, instead of the fun, it seems boring to me and anyone could find me sulking at the worker's corner or check my phone within a five to ten minute interval. Both Jace and Izzy smile at each other and Izzy ask me to check my phone again.

I quickly serve the group I was currently serving before rushing back to my iPhone. There was an unknown number on Whatsapp. I quickly slide the screen to find it was Alec! I could literally feel my heart melt at that.

_Hey blue eyes. _I curse myself for not coming up with a better greeting.

**Are you busy tonight?**

_Nope._

**Can I go over to your café and have dinner there with you?**

_Is that a date?_

**I'm trying to ask you.**

_I love to._

**Be there when I get off from work.**

_See you later, darling._

**See you.**

I smile and resume work, with a grin or smile on my face. I better make sure to thank Izzy or Jace later. Around lunch time, Simon and Clary appear in the café. They order a few cakes, a black coffee with sugar, a mocha, a chai latte and a cappuccino to go. Work went by as usual, but when it comes to six o'clock, it became very busy that I almost need to call Clary or Simon but Alec came by and help out behind the counter, making drinks. He plays around with the syrups and put up a mini show before passing the drinks to Izzy or me to serve. We close up at eight thirty but Alec and I stay back in the shop to have our dinner.

We chat about many topics. The words flow fluently, compare to all of my past lovers which is all about lust and sex. I have never experience this before. He tells me where he works, which is at Tessa's the same shop as Clary and Simon. He only works part-time there as most of his time he stays at home to take photographs or paint.

Time pass quickly with him and soon both of us got to go home. I manage to ask if he would like to come my house on our next date and he agree. But I found myself rambling, which to me was embarrassing. I walk him to his car but he was stalling. We chat a little bit more but I found myself wanting to touch my lips to his full, plum ones. I wonder what will it feel like, and I did found out.

I place my lips on his and he wrap his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I bite down softly on his bottom lip, but he did not open up. So, I bite down harder to which he opened with a gasp. I smile in the kiss and let my tongue enter his mouth to which we fight for dominance with. He surrender and I smirk as I explore the beautiful given coven. We break apart, gasping for air but our hands did not leave each other. We bid out good nights and farewell for each other and seal them up with a final kiss for the day and drive back home in our own vehicles.

* * *

**That's all for now. Reviews and Flames are appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Sorry message

**Hey guys, this is NOT a chapter. I just want to apologize about this story.**

**Currently, I do not have much inspiration to my story and I really plan to rewrite this.**

**Honesty is the best Policy right? So, to be honest, I got most of my story idea from 'A Napkin's Worth a Thousand Words' and some others.**

**I am truly sorry guys but I will rewrite this and maybe change the story plot a little here and there and also gather up information on Cassandra Clare's characters.**

**Thank you for all those that Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. So sorry to let you guys down.**

**Thank you for reading this.**

**I am really sorry. Thank you.**

**- Clarissa/Clare/Clar**

**[Edit: (22/11/2013) Damn. I'm having writer's block. Any help? Or inspirations? Mainly songs, stories, pictures?]**


End file.
